Culture Festival
by Xhian
Summary: Gekkoukan High is having a culture festival and Akihiko heard that his leader's class is doing a play - Sleeping Beauty... but wait... she's the princess?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

**It's been a while! It's already my term break (only for a week though)! How was your holiday?**

**Anyway, I wrote this fic like a couple of weeks ago, but I've been busy with school that I couldn't post it and my friend, who betas my fics was busy too.. So ya..**

**This is my second fic for Persona 3 Portable. I suck at making up titles… Do forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 and Persona 3 Portable.**

**

* * *

**

**Culture Festival**

The sun was setting as the students of Gekkoukan High School were putting up decorations for the upcoming school festival. The school was now decorated with booths for selling food, sweets, and more. Even each classroom was decorated on what each class is supposed to do for the school cultural festival. Some students are now going home or going to their part-time job.

"Mmmm! It's finally tomorrow!" Yukari stretched her arms upward as she, their leader, Fuuka, Aigis and Junpei walked towards the train station to get to their dorm.

Their leader smiled at Yukari as she remembered those long practices for their play tomorrow. She felt a bit nervous since she has to face a crowd of people who are going to watch. Sure, it's not as bad as battling Shadows but looking at the sea of people makes her a bit nervous.

"Aren't you nervous, Yuka-tan?" Junpei asked.

"Just a little, but we did practice for weeks." Yukari answered then she turned to their leader. "What about you, leader? Are you nervous?"

"Yes, a bit." She smiled and added, "But I'm also excited for tomorrow."

"I am looking forward to the festival tomorrow." Aigis said, sticking close to their leader.

Fuuka giggled and looked forward. "Hey, isn't that Akihiko-senpai?" she asked and pointed.

As they neared the gates of the school, they noticed a swarm of girls surrounding and the familiar silver haired hotshot of Gekkoukan High School. Akihiko Sanda is the captain of the boxing team and is popular among the girls – not only in Gekkoukan High School but also from other schools.

"Yeah, it is Akihiko-senpai." Junpei said and waved. "Hey Akihiko-senpai! Going somewhere?"

Akihiko looked a bit irritated as girls swarmed around him, trying to talk to him, he wanted to go home since he still had other things to do for tomorrow. He looked up, seeing the familiar red eyed girl, and smiled.

"I was about to go home, but these girls won't let me leave me alone." Akihiko said, irritatingly and pushed his way towards his friends.

Akihiko eyed their leader. He was aware of his feelings towards her but didn't want to make it public since he was still unsure and was afraid of rejection.

"Awww but Akihiko-senpai!" One of the girls cooed. "We just wanted to know if you're available for tomorrow's festival."

"I'm busy, so could you please leave?" Akihiko said, not looking at them. "Are you guys going home?" he asked, ignoring the girls.

"Uh… Ya..." Junpei said, a bit afraid of the girls glaring at them.

"Good. I'll go home with you guys." Akihiko said as he stood beside their leader. "Let's go?"

"But… what about them, senpai?" Yukari pointed, nervously.

Akihiko looked at them for a second then turned away. "I don't even know them."

Their leader looked at the girls as they glared at her. She blinked and nodded at Akihiko, not wanting to make anything worse. As they left the school, she can feel their glares like daggers behind her back. She did felt sorry for them since they like Akihiko.

"Senpai, I heard that you and the boxing club are doing a café for the cultural festival." Fuuka said, breaking the cold silence once they boarded the train.

Akihiko grumbled. "Oh that…"

"What's wrong?" Their leader asked.

Akihiko looked at her and sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled, irritatingly. "I don't know why even the coach even agreed to this..." but he was cut off.

Akihiko grumbled loudly. "It's a stupid idea. I don't know why one that junior even suggested that we do something stupid." He grumbled more.

"It's not so bad." Yukari consoled.

"Yes, it is Takeba. I have no idea what to do in a butler café." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Anyway, what are you guys doing for the school festival?"

"Well, my class is doing a haunted house." Fuuka said meekly.

"We'll be sure to pass by tomorrow, Fuuka." Their leader said.

"Yes, please do. It would be fun." Fuuka smiled.

"What about you guys?" Akihiko asked, looking at their leader.

"We're doing a play." She answered.

The train came to a stop to their destination. They squeezed out of the train, panting. Akihiko dusted himself off and placed his bag over his shoulder. They walked out of the train station and to their dorm. Once they entered, they saw Ken sitting on the couch while Koromaru walked over to greet them. Koromaru barked.

"We're home!" They all said.

"Hi Koro-chan!" The brown haired leader said as she patted his head.

"Welcome home!" Ken greeted.

Junpei walked towards the couches and plumped himself beside Ken, putting his bag down. "Hey Ken! Tomorrow's the school festival, you should come. We're doing a play."

Ken blinked. "A play? What kind of play?"

"We're doing Sleeping Beauty." Junpei answered.

Ken's eyes widen at this. "Who's playing who?" he asked.

The three girls walked towards the dining table and sat down on the chairs while Akihiko got water from the fridge.

"The dress for the princess was beautiful. It really suited you." Yukari said.

"Affirmative." Aigis agreed and sat down with the three girls.

Akihiko's eyes widened chocked on his water. He coughed loudly. 'She's playing the princess?' He thought as he coughed. At least the water didn't go through his nose.

"Are you okay, Akihiko-senpai?" A familiar voiced asked him.

Akihiko looked at her and gulped. She was close to him. "Yeah, I'm ok. I just drank too fast."

She nodded. "Be careful next time." She said with a smile and walked away from him.

"Can you run lines with me for tomorrow? I'm afraid I might forget them." Yukari said as she grabbed their leader's arm.

The girl looked at Yukari and nodded. "Sure."

"You too, Stupei!" Yukari shouted.

Junpei sat up straight. "What? Why? I'm just a minion in the play!"

"Just help us." Their leader said, smilingly. "Let's go, Aigis."

Junpei sighed and got off the couch. The four of them walked upstairs with their bags. Akihiko stared at their leader as she ascended to the stairs. Then he turned to Fuuka as she types in her computer.

"Fuuka." The girl turned to her senpai. "Do you know the roles they're playing in the play?"

Fuuka looked a bit surprised, and then lifted a finger to her chin. "Hm… I'm quite not sure, senpai. Though I know Aigis is in charge of the props." She looks at Akihiko. "Why do you ask?"

Akihiko shook his head and muttered nothing. Suddenly, the door opened and Mitsuru came in with her schoolbag in hand. Mitsuru looked a bit stressed but didn't show, though Akihiko can see it.

"Long day?" Akihiko asked, knowing that Student Council was hazardous since tomorrow is the festival.

"Yes." That's all Mitsuru answered as she sat down on one of the chairs.

Akihiko nodded and ascended to the stairs with the water bottle in hand. Once he reached the second floor, he thought about peeking in the command room to see their practice. Maybe a peek wouldn't hurt. He ascended to 4th floor and stopped in front of the door to the command room. He breathed in and turned the knob.

"What the -" He pried the knob again.

Locked.

Akihiko scowled then pressed his ear on the door to listen to their voices. His eyebrows knitted, he couldn't make out their voices since it's muffled.

"The prin… has been… curs… by the ev-" It sounded like Yukari's voice.

Akihiko pressed his ear even further to listen, careful not to make too much noise as to bother their practice. He blinked. The door of the conference room was too thick. He shook his head; giving up. He walked down the stairs to his room. He laid his water on his desk, and when he was about to punch the punching bag near, he stopped on his tracks.

"Wait a minute…" He said to himself. "Sleeping Beauty…. Sleeping Beauty…"

It hit him. He smacked his head with his hand; suddenly remembering what Sleeping Beauty was about.

"So… if she's the princess… that means…." He trailed off, his eyes widening as he remembered that in order to wake up the sleeping princess, a kiss is needed from a prince.

Akihiko cursed under his breath as he got out of his room and up the stairs once more. He got to the 4th floor and proceeded to enter when he noticed that the door was open. He entered the command room just to see that the room was empty.

'They must have gone to bed early for tomorrow.' He thought to himself.

Akihiko retreated once more to his room. His mind wandered. _She'll get kissed by some other guy…_ he thought. He felt angry at the guy who is playing the prince's role. Angry at the person who suggested they do Sleeping Beauty. Angry that fate had chosen her for the princess' role. He shook his head and sighed.

Sure, it wasn't his place to stop since they're not a couple, but he was sure that he has feelings for their leader. These couple of months, they've been spending time together, she helped him cope his problems with the bad memories he remembered about his sister.

Akihiko looked at his gloved hand. He blinked a couple of times, his mind trailing off. He looked up with determination in his eyes. Determination in stopping that play, he has to do it no matter what. With that, he went to bed to prepare for tomorrow's festivities.

* * *

**I originally tend to make this a one-shot fic but my friend said it'll be better as a three chapter story and I agreed since its a bit tad long for a one-shot  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! This is now part 2 of the fic!**

**

* * *

**

The morning had just started and the school is now filled with people and students from other schools. The school was now decorated with balloons and the booths are filled with food and games to play. Everybody is having fun, except for a certain silver-haired boy.

Akihiko stood in front of the classroom they are using for their café, wearing a butler outfit. He scowled when he was forced to wear something that he didn't want, if it was for battle he would have agreed to it easily, but for this stupid reason he wanted to change immediately. He thought back this morning, when he woke up he was greeted by an empty dorm except for Koromaru, who was still sleeping.

"Oiii Sanada!" A voice called out to him, pulling him out of his reverie.

Akihiko looked at his teammate, who was also wearing a butler outfit. "What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"Hey hey. Calm down. You should smile, you know. We can't attract customers if you keep scowling like that."

That wasn't true though. Akihiko kept attracting customers, not only teenage girls but also women and children. Their booth was booming. Though their customers would have preferred that Akihiko served them as to get to know him, but he personally asked their coach to have him stay outside of the classroom and just greet customers.

Akihiko sighed, irritatingly. He still hasn't seen a certain brown-haired girl. He wondered if she has time to walk with him around the school before the play starts or at least she could drop by to their booth and have some sweets.

"Welcome." Akihiko greeted the newly arrived customers.

The two girls blushed madly as Akihiko bowed and opened the door for them to enter. They looked baffled as they stared at the silver-haired boy. One of them was fidgeting as she stared at Akihiko.

"You're Sanada Akihiko, right?" The girl asked.

Akihiko looked at the girl for a moment then turned. "Yes," he answered.

"Oh my gosh! You look so cool up close!" she exclaimed.

Akihiko scowled. "Are you going in or not?" he asked, irritatingly.

His teammate suddenly walked towards him and laughed nervously. "Now now Sanada-kun… Don't be like that to our princesses. Now please ladies, do come in." With that he escorted the two girls inside, but shot Akihiko a look before going in.

"Awww… Isn't he going to serve us?" Akihiko heard the girl ask.

Akihiko sighed. This was definitely not for him. His shoulder slumped a bit, and then straightened as he heard a familiar giggle. He looked up and saw a pair of red eyes looking at him.

"Can't you be nice for once? You are a butler, you know. You have to treat them extra nice." She said.

Akihiko stared at the beauty in front of him, and then snapped out of it. He shrugged. "Not my thing, you know that."

She giggled and walked towards Akihiko. "True, but still… be nice to them."

Akihiko straightened once more, looking at the redness of her eyes. "So… what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be preparing?"

The girl shrugged. "I just want to look around. I'm not needed yet anyway."

Akihiko nodded and he smirked as he had an idea. "Then would the young lady want to have tea and cake?" bowing slightly and gestured towards the door.

His leader giggled. "I would love to."

Akihiko held out his arm for her to take, which she did, and looped her arm around placing her hand on top of his upper arm. Akihiko opened the door, the room suddenly got quiet as they entered, and she can feel icy stares at her as she was lead to her seat. Akihiko heard the other girls murmuring as he walked her to her seat. He seated her by the window.

"So what would it be, my lady?" He asked.

Her cheeks were tainted a light shade of pink. She giggled. "Hmm… what would you recommend on this fine day?" she asked, playing along.

"What about a nice Earl Grey Tea with a strawberry tart to start your day, my lady?" Akihiko suggested. In truth, he doesn't have the slightest clue on what to do, and was reluctant to ask Mitsuru for help.

"That would be lovely." She smiled.

Akihiko bowed and walked towards the small room where the cakes and teas are. His teammates looked at him, flabbergasted. He paid no heed to them and prepared the items that his lady asked. He came out with the items in hand and walked towards his lady. He noticed that she was looking out the window, as if she was ignoring something. He shook those thoughts away.

"I apologize for the long wait, my lady." Akihiko called out to her and placed the items in front of her.

She picked up the tea. "Aren't you having fun?" She teased and sipped the tea.

Akihiko chuckled. "I'm just doing my job as your butler."

His leader was about to say something when they door burst open revealing a very calm Aigis.

"I have located the subject." She announced, looking at their leader.

"What's wrong, Aigis?" She asked.

Aigis rushed towards the red-eyed girl and pulled her up to stand. "We have an emergency that requires your assistance."

Their leader's eyes widened a bit. She looked at Akihiko for a bit then back at Aigis. "Why? What happened?"

Aigis was already pulling their leader out of the room. "I will explain later, but we need your help."

Both girls were almost out when their leader spoke. "Bu- Aigis!" she said looking back at her cake.

Akihiko laughed a bit. "I'll save it for later."

The girl looked like she was about to cry. "Thank you, senpai!" and they were gone.

Akihiko turned to the untouched cake and shook his head. Picking up the items, he brought it back to the room and placed the cake inside a tiny box for her. Suddenly, without Akihiko noticing, his teammates have gathered behind him.

"So… Sanada…" one of his teammates started.

Akihiko turned with the box in hand, his eyes furrowed. "What? Shouldn't you be serving those girls by now?"

"Isn't she the transfer student?"

"Ya, and so?" Akihiko can feel his blood boiling.

"So… what is she to you? Other than living in the same dorm as you."

Akihiko started to walk out when his teammate blocked his path. "What's it to you?"

His teammate was about to answer back, when they suddenly the commotion outside. Their coach went inside of the room.

"Sanada. Get your butt out there and serve those girls. They want you." His coach said.

Akihiko just stared at his coach; he can feel a bead of sweat dripping down his spine. He knew he can't refuse since he served his leader just a while ago and he'll get in trouble if he didn't. He closed his eyes and sighed. 'This is going to be a long day.' He looked up and hoped that he'll be done before the play starts.

* * *

**Tsk tsk… poor Akihiko XDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3! I know I uploaded it fast.. As I said I finished this fic a couple of weeks ago…**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It was already the afternoon, the butler was getting more attention and busier by the minute. This made Akihiko worried that he may not be able to be on time for the play. Every girl wanted to be served by him and him only, which irritated Akihiko greatly and made his teammates a bit peeved.

Akihiko glanced at the clock as he replenished the customer's tea. He already missed the start of theplay, hehad hope he could atleast take a break before the play ends. When he was looking at the clock, he didn't notice that the tea was already overflowing until the girl shrieked. He looked backat the poor girl, pants slightly drenched with tea, then back at the tea. He sighed and muttered an apology. He quickly retreated back to the small room.

"Sanada! Take a break. You're getting too much attention; this is bad for the other members!" His coach suddenly said as he entered the room.

With that, Akihiko dropped the tray he was holding to the table and rushed out the classroom – still wearing his butler outfit. As he ran towards his destination (running towards his destination), girls can't help but stare at the captain of the boxing team in his butler outfit. Akihiko didn't even notice he was still wearing the outfit, he didn't care, and he was in a hurry to get to the gymnasium. He hoped he gets there on time.

"Akihiko-kun!"

Akihiko looked back and saw a swarm of girls running towards him, but they couldn't get close. Akihiko arrived without breaking a sweat. He lost the girls following him as he led them around the school. He thanked Tartarus for all that running made him faster from running around on every floor and escaping from Shadows. Escaping from them was not hard.

He entered through the back door of the gymnasium, quietly not to disturb the play. The gym was dark and everyone was silently watching the play, not noticing the Akihiko had entered the premises. The only light source available was coming from the stage.

"Akihiko-senpai?" a voice called out.

Akihiko turned to look at Junpei, still wearing his signature hat even with a costume. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at him.

"Junpei… What are you wearing?" Akihiko asked.

Junpei grimaced. "I'm a minion of the evil witch."

Akihiko wanted to laugh. 'Minion? Junpei would've been better as a Jester,' he thought. True enough, Junpei looked ridiculous with the make-shift horns on his head, the rugged clothes, and a spear. Akihiko wondered if he wore that hat of his while being a minion.

"D-Don't laugh." Junpei whispered loudly.

The lights had suddenly dimmed from the stage and soft music started playing in the background. The crowd had gone quiet, anticipating what's going to happen next.

Junpei cringed his neck a bit. "Ah... We're coming to the end already…"

"What?" Akihiko exclaimed a little too loud, making the others look at him.

Akihiko can hear the girls cooing over him, but he didn't pay any attention to them as he looked ahead at the stage. Laying on the middle of the stage on a bed is her. He couldn't make out the face, but her hair sprawled on the bed. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress. Akihiko couldn't stop looking as he made his way near the stage, but stop abruptly when the prince came out from the other side of the stage.

The prince walked towards the sleeping princess. Once he was at the side of the bed, the prince knelt beside the princess' bed.

"Oh, what a beautiful princess!" he said, "With my kiss, you shall awaken."

"S-Senpai?" Junpei asked as he stared at the silver-haired champion.

Akihiko ignored him and sprinted to the stage. He can feel eyes on him, but ignored it. The prince turned his head to meet Akihiko's raging eyes and stood up. There were now screams of delight from the girls as they saw Akihiko.

"W-What th-" The prince was cut short as Akihiko grabbed him by the collar.

Akihiko stretched his arm back, preparing to punch the lights of the guy. He knew it was wrong, he knew, but couldn't stop himself knowing the girl he likes is going to be kissed by some other guy. He knew he could be well be executed by Mitsuru for this, but it was worth it.

"Akihiko-senpai!" a certain voice stopped him.

Akihiko was brought back to Earth. His mind was clearing. He turned his head back. There she was, standing near the bed of the princess, wearing… the school uniform?

"Wha-" Akihiko gasped.

"Kyaaa~ Akihiko-kun is my prince~"

Akihiko turned to look at the girl, who's playing the princess. Sure enough… it wasn't her. He looked at his leader then back to the girl, who was ogling at him, then back to his leader. She was shocked and surprised as him. He let go of the poor boy and stared at the crowd, embarrassed to what he has done. From where he was standing, he could see a certain fiery redhead. His eyes widened.

"A-K-I-H-I-K-O!" Mitsuru raged as she walked towards the stage.

Akihiko stood there frozen in his spot. He knew the consequences and he was prepared for it. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and prepared for the blow…

It was already night time and the festival has already ended. Some guests have left the school vicinity, while the students stayed and prepared for a big bon fire as a celebration for the success of the school festival.

Akihiko sat down at one of the benches at the rooftop. He needed to be alone for a moment. He knew those girls will look for him to dance with him.

"What a day…" He sighed and looked up at the sky.

The sun was already setting. The orange yellow sky was getting dark by the minute, the trees rustled as the wind blew slightly, and the noises of the students were heard as they prepared for the last performance of the festival.

"I knew I would find you here." A certain voice called out.

Akihiko turned his head to the door of the rooftop. His leader smiled at him and walked towards the benches where he sat. Akihiko shifted to give her space as she sat down.

"How did you know I was here?" Akihiko asked.

She thought about it for a second then answered, "Call it a girl's intuition."

Akihiko has no idea what she was talking about but nodded, and then he turned to look at his feet. He still felt embarrassed for what he had done. He was relieved that Mitsuru didn't freeze him, of course not in front of the crowd; he imagined that he might get the execution later when they get back to the dorm. He later learned that his leader was in charge of the costumes since she was part of the home economics club with some foreign exchange student named Bebe and when Yukari came to check the costumes, she was wearing the princess costume to check the fit since the girl who played the princess had more or less the same size as his leader.

Both of them sat there not saying anything. Akihiko fidgeted a bit, not taking the silence anymore. "I'm sorry about… you know…"

She smiled at him. "Why'd you do it, senpai? That wasn't like you…"

Akihiko blushed. _I did it because I can't stand that someone kisses you. I did it because I'm jealous. I did it because I want to be the one to wake you up from your curse. I did it because I have feelings for you. I did it because I love you. _But he can't say those. What if she doesn't have the same feelings as him? What then?

"Senpai?" She called out to him, she touched his shoulder.

Akihiko looked at her, staring at her red eyes. He gulped.

"I-I don't know…" He said and looked away.

She looked perplexed and confused but nodded at his answer. Music started to fill their surroundings and screams of girls looking for Akihiko are heard around the school.

"Oh man…" Akihiko grunted.

"I guess your fan club won't back down." His leader joked, trying to lighten the mood. She giggled as she stood up and patted her skirt. She turned to Akihiko. "Can I have a dance, Senpai?" she asked.

Akihiko looked at the girl in front of him with widened eyes. "Wha-"

She cut him. "That way, they won't bother you."

Akihiko didn't like the reason she gave him, but he smiled anyway. He stood up and held his hand out to her to take. "Alright. I'll dance with you."

They stood in front of the bon fire with other couples dancing around. With her back in front of him, she placed both of her hand on his and danced while the other girls looked at his leader with pure jealousy.

'This day wasn't so bad after all…' Akihiko thought as he led his leader.

* * *

**Did you guys ****see that coming? I'm not really good at writing funny stories... I'm more of the fluffy and drama fic...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed my fic as I've enjoyed writing it. As of now, I'm working on three fics (hopefully one-shots) that I can finish before school starts.**

**Comments are appreciated  
**


End file.
